Skin of a Slytherin, Heart of a Gryffindor
by Willow18
Summary: Willow Rosenburg falls in love w/ Sirius Black at Hogwarts


Skin of a Slytherin, Heart of a Gryffindor  
  
Email: basketball_angel72002@yahoo.com Feedback: Yes, review please! Rated: PG Pairings: Willow/Sirius Black Disclaimer: The BtVS gang belongs to Joss Whedon and the HP gang belongs to JK Rowling. Distribution: Just email and ask. A/N: I hope you like!!  
  
FIC(  
  
~$~  
  
"Slytherin" the hat announced to the Great Hall. Willow Rosenberg sat under the hat panting and looking around for an escape root or perhaps some support from someone.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg, you're welcome to get up at any time" A man stood beside her waiting for her to get out of the way so others would be sorted. He took the hat off of her head and suspended it above her. She rose off of the stool slowly and walked to the Slytherin table with everyone gawking at her.  
  
When she sat a few Slytherins started clapping and the rest of the table joined in with them. She wanted to be anywhere but Slytherin, it was the worst house of all time. Well, that's what she had heard. Almost any witch or wizard in that house would turn evil in some point.  
  
Her parents would probably be so disappointed in her. "Sirius Black" the professor called out. A small boy went to sit under the hat. The hat mused for a minute or two. "Gryffindor" and a proud smile rose on his face.  
  
"James Potter". A boy with black, unkempt hair stepped up. When he had been sorted into Gryffindor and started jabbing with the cute Sirius guy, Willow thought they were pretty good friends. She also assumed the girl, Lily Evans, with long red hair, duller than her own, and bright green eyes that could stand out for a mile, which she was friends with the other two from how she spoke to them.  
  
Two other guys that were sorted into Gryffindor went by the names of Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. They sat with Lily, James, and Sirius on the train. Willow saw them when she was looking for a car to sit in. When they offered her to sit she accepted the invitation. They were nice to her.  
  
"I'm Tom Riddle." A boy about fourteen years of age stuck his hand to the greasy haired boy beside of her.  
  
"Severus Snape" the greasy one answered. "And you are?" they turned their attention to Willow and her cheeks felt warm.  
  
"Willow Rosenberg" she said timidly.  
  
"You're the American witch I heard about on the train?" Tom said.  
  
She nodded vigorously. "I'm kind of nervous though."  
  
"Ah, don't be" another man said. "Lucius Malfoy" he said. He had short blonde hair with a few bangs touching his eyes. He was extremely ugly in that matter. A smirk crept on his face as she took his hand, only to be polite though.  
  
The Headmaster finally rose to give his speech to eat. The food was great. Chicken and mashed potatoes, and green beans, and corn, and pies, and cakes of all sorts popped up. Willow ate all that she could. She had a plateful of one chicken breast, a serving of mashed potatoes, a few beans and a blueberry pie. She figured she would sit there until one of the Slytherins got up and she would ask them to help her to the common room.  
  
That's exactly what happened. Tom and Severus got up, and she followed. Actually, they offered to assist her so she wouldn't have trouble in the future. She didn't have any problems when they brought her. She did get her foot stuck in the trick step, the one that your foot falls through if you step on it. The two boys managed to pull her out and they were all panting after she flew up one of the stairs and caught the rail to hold herself on.  
  
"Sorry" she said with compassion.  
  
"It's okay, just remember in the future" Severus said. Once they reached the common room, Tom directed her to the girl's dorms. She had no problems finding them. She found her room and found three people already in it. They were sweet looking girls, she decided. One was Narcissa, the other two; she didn't really catch their names. Besides, Cis was a big sweetheart. They had already become good friends.  
  
It was hours after Willow got acquainted with her roommates and she decided to go to bed. Couldn't miss an early day tomorrow. 


End file.
